


champions of light

by taryn kenobi (sea_marine)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_marine/pseuds/taryn%20kenobi
Summary: a god gives 9 year old Jon snow an offer he cant refuse. his choice changes the game of thrones forever.





	champions of light

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> so this is my first story in 4yrs and the first story on archive of our own let me know what you think of the story.

Prologue  
289AC

Soft thuds echoed the woods as a small figure rushed through, weaving between the trees his hands brushing against his face in an attempt to slow the flow tears, finally reaching his destination figure at the base of the tree his knees grazing the roots of the tree.

Jon snow cried silently he had learnt from a young age never to let people see his tears especially lady Catelyn the wife of his father Eddard Stark lord of Winterfell, another silent sob seemed to remain trapped behind his lips.  
Today had been as usual; the servants had dragged him up at the crack of dawn to aid in the chores set on him by the lady after a meagre breakfast of bread and water, Jon was brought to Jory Cassel for lessons and then back to his duties.  
Jon barely had time to play with his brothers and sisters, in fact, it had been a while since he had seen any of them as the war had begun the lady had seemed to keep her children near as she waited for news on her husband’s triumphant return.

Jon prayed every night for his father that he would come home from the war, the hell he had been living in since his father left was hard and had taken its toll on Jon, now he was able to count his own ribs and the bruises from the punishments from lady Catelyn were dark.

The punishments Jon shivered as he thought of the cruelty of the lady punishments he would receive for even the simplest mistakes almost all the time, he hasn’t even involved the incident, but she blamed him anyway, also if it wasn’t his chores.  
When the servants had realised that the lady was accusing him they took to it quickly when questioned they pointed the finger at Jon, and no matter what he tried to say she would only become even more incensed telling him that a bastard was lower than even a servant, but today’s incident had taken all the pain that Jon had kept locked away, bumping into his brother Robb.

flashback start -  
Jon walked across the hall in his arms a large basket of linen to be put away rested in his small arms it was heavy and Jon had to pause every few moments to rest as he came up to the quarters to place them away for use he had bumped into Robb and all of it had fallen to the ground

“Robb” Jon shouted, “I just washed them help me pick them up.”  
Looking up from the mess on the floor, towards Robb, Jon flinched at the look of hatred and disgust on his usually happy brother’s face they had grown as playmates and had done everything together once.

“Robb?” Jon asked, “What’s wrong?” He reached out to Robb  
SLAP  
The sound echoed in the silent hall Jon pulled his hand back in shock  
“Don’t talk to me in such a familiar way bastard.” Robb snarled “your nothing but shame on our father’s honour.”  
He turned uncaring of the linen that had fallen Robb stomped over it with mud encrusted boots staining the once clean linen.

The footsteps down the hall were familiar nightmare to Jon as the lady Catelyn walked down the hall from were Robb had come

She had taken one look at the linen before grabbing Jon’s arm, he yelped as she pulled hard.  
“What have you done you stupid bastard?” She shouted “how dare you ruin these sheets that the maids worked so hard to clean treading your muddy feet all over it.”

“But it wasn’t me Ro…” Jon said but he never finished as the his vision seemed to do fade black for only a moment he was staring at the wall across from them as his vision cleared.

“HOW DARE YOU, FILTHY BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO BLAME MY SON, and YOUR BETTER” Catelyn screamed shaking Jon by his arm she held it above his head dragging across the corridor towards the stairs that lead out to the courtyard  
Dragging him towards the guard house  
flashback end-

Jon shivered against the tree he had run from the guard house towards the woods ignoring the sharp pain across his back his cheek had significantly swollen and was now dark blue against pale skin.  
He looked up to the crying face of the heart tree, resting against its trunk seeking shelter, his threadbare clothes doing nothing to keep him warm another thing that had been neglected since his father had left to join King Robert in the war effort.

‘Please’ he thought ‘I know I’m just a bastard, but please take me away from here, anywhere please even death is kinder than the life of a bastard son.’  
Jon closed his eyes as another wave of tears seemed to flow; not even the gods would listen to a bastard child. He rested his weight against the tree.

“If I took you away to another place would it make you happy” a soft voice whispered in his ear it was soft yet firm reminding Jon of his father, this caused him to freeze, his eyes opening wide looking up the figure standing over glowed in the evening light.  
He was tall with tanned skin his dark as night was in a long braid down his back feathers in his hair but what surprised Jon the most was the scales that marked his skin seemed to glow with different colours.  
“Wh...at who are you? How did you get in these woods, what are you?” Jon stuttered before gathering his nerve “these lands belong to lord stark; you cannot be here.”

Standing up shakily he pressed his back against the tree feeling the indents of the face behind him. The man laughed it was a loud and seemed to boom across the clearing.  
“Do they now” “he said chuckling lightly “my name is gorlassar little one, I am the sky god of another world, creator of the dragons of that world.”  
“Another world” Jon whispered, “that’s not possible.”

“Oh, ”gorlassar said “and who are you little boy to tell a god what is and what isn’t, there are many worlds with hundreds of gods in each realm do you think you are the only ones in existence, you mortals are but our playthings. Nothing but our servants to be placed on a board to-do as we see fit. Who are you to question a god?”

His voice seemed to grow darker as he spoke and the fading light appeared to grower dimmer, Jon gasped pressing against the bark of the weir wood heart tree crying out as a new wave of pain seemed to push through him as his back seemed to scream.  
The dark expression on the god’s face seemed to lighten and a sad look as he stared down at Jon.

“Listen to me child, I can take you far from here to the world that I govern there you will find people who will love you and care for you. You will face hardships, and even then you will eventually return to this place, but you will be strong to face the coming darkness in your world, for it awakens slowly and I have seen you at the centre of it all, but you must accept and become my champion of light to fight the darkness.”

“But, why help me?” Jon said looking at the god “why choose a bastard child, to be the champion of a god would Robb not be a better choice as a true born son.”

“The circumstance of one’s birth does not define, the choices one may make to decide their future, it is the actions of any man and woman that defines them. I choose you because I saw your future you have the makings of greatness, but sorrow and betrayal are within the path that you walk should you remain in years to come.” He said looking down at Jon  
“Your family, your brothers and sisters and father will be killed and you little one will be powerless to stop all that is to come.” Gorlassar said “but going doesn’t mean you can save them little one it means that it increases the chances of your abilities to protect your family from those who would seek to kill them.”

“So I just need to be your champion?” Jon said “but why do I need to leave”

“In years to come my people will be massacred the one who survives will fight against the dark forces but she cannot do it all alone, will you help? She will be the sister of your heart and blood, and there is a ritual amongst her people that allows one to become related by blood, unlike your other siblings this ritual will combine the blood of her parents and your parents so that instead of simply having two parents you will have four.”

Jon stared up at him before looking out toward the clearing ‘a sister who will have my parents running through her veins as I have hers’ he thought a smile crept on his face a sister who unlike Sansa would treat him with disdain simply for being a bastard.  
A sister to defend him as he would defend her unlike Robb, whose mother had whispered poisonous lies about what a bastard would do to her children.

While his father was away and should his father die, lady Catelyn would see him thrown out of the keep, left to the cold night to survive.

He was looking up at the god. Jon felt a spark of hope, to be finally free of the shackles of being an unwanted bastard son. “Ok,” he whispered, “I will go with you.”

Gorlassar smiled for he had a worthy champion and it would frustrate the gods of this world when they could not find their hero any where ‘oh this will be fun’ picking up jon, he pressed a hand to his eyes closing them.  
“Sleep little hero, for when you wake your memories shall be locked away till the time you must come back here.”

He smirked at the tree the sad face had changed to one of fury as he leapt back from the moving roots that tried to keep him from taking on. As he jumped into the air, a golden portal appeared high in the sky.

Looking towards the keep, he frowned before a cruel smile crept onto his face. “For every time he suffered at your hands Catelyn Tully so too will you experience more, I cannot control your fate, but I can manage this when his father returns his heart you will no longer possess for all that you have done. Know that you blamed an innocent child for circumstances out of his control, a curse on you to reveal all that you have done to an innocent child.”  
With that, he entered the portal and disappearing from view as the ground rumbled and shook with the old god’s fury

**Author's Note:**

> hey so the next few chapters will be age gaps between chapters just the important things that will happen in jon's life  
> plus what happens when Ned stark returns to winterfell.


End file.
